Okrucieństwo to zaraza przenoszona przez dotyk
by ayass
Summary: Nie potrzebujesz go bardziej niż on ciebie. Tak właściwie to zupełnie go nie potrzebujesz...slash,SS,SB


**Dementi:** Moje imię i nazwisko nie brzmi tak jak imię i nazwisko autorki Harry'ego Pottera.

**Ostrzeżenia:** Slash, kryć się kto może!

**Uwagi:** Moje usprawiedliwienie wygląda tak. Jakiś czas temu powiedziałam koleżance, że napiszę jej fika na urodziny. Ona zażyczyła sobie pairingu SS/SB, a ja pomyślałam, że jeden, krótki jakoś przeżyję i... przez miesiąc nie byłam w stanie tego diabelstwa skończyć. Ostatecznie wyszło trochę co innego, ale nadal pasuje do kategorii (chyba...).Jednym słowem, bywa dziwnie.

**_Dedykowane Myślnikowi, z okazji urodzin_**

**/Okrucieństwo to zaraza przenoszona przez dotyk/**

Twój dom oplatały nici; siwe, lepkie i pachnące klęską. Matowe ramy wokół twarzy twoich przodków, dawno wyblakłe kobierce i okna; to wszystko ciążyło niezmiennie ku przeszłości. Jakby każda ściana, wszystkie mury i podłogi, połączone były z nią siecią mocnych korzeni. Gdy Ruth wprowadziła się do twojego domu, metodycznie i dokładnie obrała go z bladych nici. Było już jednak trochę za późno by pozbyć się ich z twoich wspomnień. Oglądałeś je czasem nocami; półprzezroczyste echa ciężkich linii na twarzy twojej matki, gorzki ton głosu twojego ojca. Dumę pękającą powoli na pół.

Cienkie pajęcze nitki układają się we wzory i czasami możesz przysiąc, że w ich splotach dostrzegasz wiadomość. Gdy księżyc i gwiazdy znikają za chmurami, wyczytujesz prawdę z koronkowych deseni rozpostartych pośród ścian. Przeszłość to kamień ciągnący cię w dół. Przeszłość to tysiące bezlitosnych, błyszczących lian kradnących ci oddech. Przeszłość to zapach porażki wypełniający szczelnie każdy zakątek twojego zbyt dużego domu.

Porażka pachnie tak samo jak śmierć. Sprawdziłeś. Nie jesteś z tych co wierzą na słowo.

Pamiętasz, że Ruth miała chłodne, szczupłe dłonie, które nigdy nie burzyły twojego spokoju. Regulus miął ręce gwałtowne i zachłanne. Takie, które zawsze chciały zbyt wiele i z którymi coś zawsze było nie tak. Syriusz Black miał palce ostre i śmiertelne, jak pazury jakiegoś dzikiego zwierzęcia. Przebijały ci skórę, raniły do krwi i paliły na wiór. Gdy zamykasz oczy, pamiętasz tylko te ostatnie; jak zawsze zbyt prędkie i jak zawsze nie do zniesienia.

Nawet ty nie masz absolutnej władzy nad własnym umysłem.

**_/To nie jest kwestia pożądania. Ogień parzy od środka, rozrywa żyły i spala kości, ale gniew jest od niego silniejszy. Gniew to zimna woda, lodowata pustynia; nienawiść jest cierpliwa i może trwać wieki. Pożądanie ze swoimi migoczącymi płomieniami jest niczym w obliczu chłodu paznokci wbijających się w skórę. Pożądanie chce znać smak ust, nienawiść pragnie poznać zapach krwi./_**

Na ścianach twojego domu rozpięto sieci pełne żalów i uraz; litanię próśb, które nigdy nie doczekały się spełnienia. Pod powierzchnią twojej skóry rozbiegły się gniewne ścieżki nie twojej krwi. Zawsze nie twojej, bo tylko słabi oglądają szkarłat własnej krwi.

Gdy skończyłeś szesnaście lat, zapukałeś do pokoju Ruth Sagrad. Twoje pytanie miało warstwy, a pod tymi warstwami ukrytych było jeszcze tysiąc innych znaczeń i wiele innych warstw, a wszystko to oparte było na dialogach odgrywanych przez stulecia; ciągle powtarzanych i nigdy nie udoskonalanych. Tam gdzie się urodziłeś nie było poprawek, były tylko czyste linie i ostre podziały – klęska lub zwycięstwo, życie lub śmierć. Twoja rozmowa z Ruth Sagrad odbyła się właściwie na wąskim obszarze intonacji.

Szesnastoletnia Ruth miała ładnie wykrojony kształt oczu i gładkie, czarne włosy związane w długi warkocz. Nigdy nie przekonasz się jak jej twarz się starzeje. Szesnastoletnia Ruth miała po swojej stronie litry czystej krwi, długi rząd szacownych przodków i rodzinę konsekwentnie trzymającą się na uboczu. Miała majątek, który gwarantowałby ci dobry start. Gdy padło pytanie, Ruth przez chwilę przyglądała ci się uważnie bez ruchu. Powietrze zamarzło pomiędzy wami. Możesz przysiąc, że widziałeś jak ona rozbiera cię na kawałki i rozdziela je na dwa; znajdując plusy i minusy. Podlicza wszystko na zimno i bez zbędnych emocji. Bez litości i bez niechęci. A potem przechyliła głowę lekko, na prawą stronę, i wyraziła zgodę. Nigdy nie zapytałeś, co ją przekonało.

Nie żałowałeś swojego wyboru. Ruth była dokładnie taka jaka być powinna. Znała wszystkie reguły gry, a tu przecież szczegóły liczyły się jak nigdzie indziej. Dziewczyna, którą wybrałeś na swoją przyszłą żonę mistrzowsko rozróżniała odcienie szarości.

Myślałeś, ze od tego punktu, od tej szesnastoletniej ciemnookiej dziewczyny, zacznie się twoja triumfalna droga ku świetlanej przyszłości. Nadal uważasz, że tak byłoby najlepiej. Nie jesteś jednak na tyle bezczelny, żeby zadawać kłam rzeczywistości. To nie była ścieżka chwały i nie było świateł na horyzoncie i jeśli masz być ze sobą szczery to musisz przyznać, że nie był to nawet początek. Wszystko zaczęło się o wiele wcześniej i mimo twych usilnych starań nigdy nie chodziło o Ruth.

**_/Nie ma łóżek, pościeli i światła wpadającego przez firanki. Są skrytki i wnęki i pokoje, do których od wielu lat nikt nie zaglądał. Przestrzeń pachnąca stęchlizną i kurzem, zamknięta i skończona, niedostępna żywym. Każde spotkanie ciał to walka, a każda z tych bitew przez samo swoje istnienie znaczy wszystko piętnem porażki. Jest słabość w plątaninie rąk i nóg, jest klęska wśród zakurzonych mebli./ _**

Zaczęło się zupełnie inaczej i o wiele wcześniej. Może nawet nim się urodziłeś, gdy twój ojciec zaczął podejmować złe decyzje; może gdy miałeś ledwie kilka tygodni i pierwsza rysa przecięła doskonałą twarz twojej matki; a może, uparcie nie chcesz o tym myśleć, ale musisz przyznać, że możliwe, że to stało się właśnie wtedy, gdy Syriusz Black spojrzał na ciebie z wyższością i posłał ci uśmiech pełen pogardy.

Nieważne. Wszystko nieważne. Zamykasz oczy i myślisz, że wszystko to jest nieistotne. Nie liczy się początek, nie liczy się nawet droga, to zakończenie będzie zapamiętane, mówiła ci matka patrząc na ciebie surowo. Ja zaczęłam pięknie, wręcz doskonale, ale skończę porażką, szeptała ci matka na ucho, bo źle wybrałam. Twój ojciec jest moją klęską i nikt nie zapamięta mnie innej.

Wiedziałeś, czego od ciebie chciała. Wiedziałeś, czego chciała cię nauczyć.

Dała ci wszystko co w życiu istotne; dała ci siłę i gniew, gwałtowność zaszczutego zwierzęcia i bezwzględność krwawej klingi. Może inni nigdy tego nie zrozumieją, nie docenią tak jak ty, ale nie masz wątpliwości, że są to rzeczy o wiele cenniejsze niż pocałunki i kołysanki.

Twój ojciec nie miały chyba zamiaru nauczyć cię niczego, a mimo to i jemu coś zawdzięczasz. Gdyby nie on, nigdy nie zrozumiałbyś tak jasno kim dokładnie nie chcesz być. Z tym przekonaniem, z przejrzystym obrazem po cieniami powiek, łatwiej ci było piąć się w górę.

Lecz zanim twój ojciec stracił wszystko co miał, los, zaklęcia i krew splątały cię z dziedzicem rodu Blacków.

**_/Są siniak malujące egzotyczne krajobrazy na skórze. Fioletowe plamy, dowód na to, że stawiano opór. Pamiątki, od których nie ma ucieczki, których nie sposób schować do szuflady, zamknąć na klucz lub spalić w kominku. Wzory z półksiężyców wokół nadgarstków i ślady po ugryzieniach. Zęby zatapiane odrobinę zbyt głęboko by nazwać to można było zabawą. Ślady po zbrodni, która sama dla siebie stała się karą./_**

To stary zwyczaj. W twoim świecie ciężko jest komuś zaufać, a każdy potrzebuje czasami kogoś na kim bezwzględnie można polegać. Z pewnością istnieją prostsze metody, ale tobie podobni lubią mieć pewność, a tą daje tylko magia. Magia daje kontrolę i wymierne efekty; wszyscy wiedzą dokładnie co i dlaczego się dzieje.

Zanim twój ojciec stracił majątek, rodzina Blacków uznała, że jesteś wystarczająco dobry by dzielić krew z ich dziedzicem. Byłeś zbyt młody, żeby pamiętać cokolwiek z rytuału, ale nie byłeś w stanie uwolnić się od jego rezultatów. Takie rzeczy są nieodwracalne. Gdyby wszystko potoczyło się tak jak planowano, ty i Syriusz Black bylibyście nierozłączni, zostałby twoim powiernikiem i najlepszym przyjacielem, prawdopodobnie byłby też kimś więcej i to on, nie Regulus, posiadałby własny pokój w twoim domu i to z nim Ruth chodziłaby na spacery po ogrodzie. Ale najpierw przyszedł upadek twojego domu, potem Syriusz zdradził, umarli twoi rodzice, a rodzina Blacków wycofała się na pobocze, ogarnięta wstydem.

Nieważne, nic z tego nie jest tak naprawdę ważne. Na pewno nie przeszłość. Na pewno nie teraźniejszość, której nigdy nie było.

Twoja rzeczywistość to gładko-włosa Ruth śpiąca w pokoju za ścianą i Regulus w twoim łóżku, ponieważ szum jego krwi uspokaja to coś w twoim wnętrzu, co domaga się krwi jego brata.

Gdy uczęszczałeś jeszcze do Hogwartu, czasami obserwowałeś Syriusza Blacka i Jamesa Pottera z pod przymkniętych powiek. Bezwiednie, i trochę na przekór samemu sobie, analizowałeś każdy ich ruch. W głowie kłębiło się tysiące pytań, a najważniejszego z nich nigdy nie miałeś zamiaru wypowiedzieć. Patrzyłeś jak Syriusz Black dotyka Jamesa Pottera i zastanawiałeś się czy Lily Evans rozumie, co tak naprawdę łączy tych dwoje. I czy James Potter rozumie, że jest tylko zastępstwem. Świadomość ta dawała ci przewagę. Dawała ci też zieleń dokładnie skrytej zazdrości.

**_/Jest przyzwyczajenie, nawyk i przymus wyryty gdzieś w podświadomości. Seria impulsów, akcji i reakcji połączonych niewidzialnymi pętami. Ciała które reagują wbrew wszystkim życzeniom, wbrew klątwom, przekleństwom i błaganiom. Jest dreszcz szybujący przez ciało. Wijący się jak wąż w górę ud, zabierający oddech i wytchnienie. Jest bezdech i brak powietrza w płucach i ten moment kiedy wszystko przesłania się krwawą mgłą. Jest pot i skóra na skórze i pierwszy dotyk od którego można by chyba umrzeć. I śmierć, która nigdy nie nadchodzi, bo gdyby nadeszła to wtedy to wszystko zmieniło by się w poemat, a tak zostaje ludzkie, przyziemne i cielesne./ _**

Gdy pierwszy raz widzisz Syriusza Blacka myślisz, że jest idealny, doskonały, nie ma na nim nawet najmniejszej skazy. Jest taki jaka musiała być twoja matka nim straciła blask, jest taki jaką ona musiała być, gdy kroczyła jeszcze ścieżką zwycięzców. Ośmioletni Syriusz Black jest ubrany jak dziecko księcia i ma jego postawę. Jakby był lepszą wersją ciebie, tym czym ty powinieneś być i czym nigdy się nie staniesz. Jest w nim coś z obrazów starych mistrzów i bezcennych rzeźb z kości słoniowej, myślisz, patrząc na niego jak na ołtarz i bóstwo.

W tamtym momencie, przez kilka bezcennych sekund, twój zachwyt jest czysty i szczery. Pamiętasz tamtą chwilę, bo to wrażenie już nigdy do ciebie nie wróciło. Gdy opuściłeś tamtego dnia dom Blacków, zaledwie dwie godziny później, byłeś już uboższy o to coś, co pozwalało ci wielbić bez zawiści. Zachwyt jasny jak słońce nigdy już do ciebie nie powrócił; czasami był blisko, na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale mimo to już nigdy nie był tylko twój.

W pewnym sensie, myślisz czasami, gdy twój dom powoli z powrotem porasta pajęczyną i mgłą, plan twojego życia rozpisany został podczas tej pierwszej wizyty w domu rodzinnym Blacków. Jego linie, twoje zwycięstwa i upadki, rozrysowano gdzieś pomiędzy przystawkami a deserem. I nikt nie musiał nawet zamieniać na ten temat ani słowa.

Rodziny czystej krwi znają reguły rozgrywek tak dobrze, że konwersacje przestają mieć znaczenie. I tak to co ważne, ukrywa się pod słowami.

Ruth rozumiała to wszystko chyba nawet lepiej niż ty sam. Pamiętasz, ze nigdy nie kwestionowała obecności Regulusa w twoim domu, że nie komentowała ani słowem twoich nocnych wędrówek po korytarzach. Czasami nadal myślisz, że nie rozumiesz jak to naprawdę działało. Rankiem schodziłeś po schodach do jadalni i patrzyłeś jak dwoje ludzi, których nieustannie na przemian zdradzasz, rozmawia sobie spokojnie ponad tostami z dżemem na temat pogody i polityki Ministerstwa wobec wampirów. Wyglądali zawsze jakby rozumieli się doskonale. Zbyt doskonale. Jakbyś to ty był jedyną osobą, która tu nie pasuje. Czasami widziałeś jak przechadzają się po ogrodzie twojej matki i dyskutują o czymś z przejęciem. Nigdy nie dowiedziałeś się o czym rozmawiali.

Ruth nigdy, ale to nigdy, nie wymówiła na głos imienia Syriusza Blacka. Na początku nawet tego nie zauważyłeś, ale kilka miesięcy przed waszym ślubem zorientowałeś się, że gdy była już zmuszona o nim wspomnieć, mówiła – ten kolega Jamesa Pottera. Przez pewien czas zastanawiałeś się czy zapytać ją o powód. Nie zapytałeś.

**_/Gra mięśni pod skórą i nigdy nie kończąca się próba sił. Kto bardziej się odsłoni, kto da się złamać, kto potem, gdy opadnie kurz, poczuje większy wstyd. Dwóch mężczyzn i tyle napięcia, że prawie pęka od niego powietrze. Gwałtowne ruchy, brutalne uściski i ciosy zadawane na oślep, bez myślenia o konsekwencjach. Jest pragnienie, które każe szukać czegoś pod skórą drugiej osoby jakby nie można było bez tego przeżyć ani chwili. Są dłonie, które na koniec zawsze są puste. Jest ucieczka i brak odwagi. Nie ma oglądania się za siebie./ _**

Teraz, gdy twarz w twoim lustrze zmieniła się nie do poznania, myślisz, że wiesz, o co chodziło. Oczywiście nie znaczy to, że podejrzenia Ruth były prawdziwe, ale wiesz przynajmniej czemu zachowywała się tak, a nie inaczej. Ta idea nie bardzo pasuje do Ruth, ale ludzie robią czasem rzeczy całkowicie sprzeczne z ich charakterem, a Ruth udowodniła ci przecież na koniec, że do pewnego stopnia i nią rządzą emocje.

Wiesz, co zdaniem Ruth łączyło cię ze starszym z braci Blacków, ale wiesz też, że ona nigdy nie miała racji. Jesteś tego pewien. Nikt i nic nie wmówi ci, że to była miłość. Miłość to ładny nagłówek; kwiaty, obłoki i zachody słońca. Miłość to przydatne słowo, przy pomocy którego można się wykpić od niemal wszystkiego. Nie masz zamiaru od niczego uciekać i nie jesteś z tych, którym bywa chociaż czasami wstyd, więc nie jest ci ono potrzebne. Poradzisz sobie sam. Ze zbędnych kłamstw i tak nigdy nie ma większego pożytku; gmatwają tylko niepotrzebnie sprawy. Gdy zamykasz oczy, patrzysz prawdzie prosto w kamienną twarz i jesteś pewien, że to nie była miłość.

Czasami tylko, gdy w nocy powracają do ciebie martwe ręce i oczy pełne gniewu, zastanawiasz się czy na pewno masz rację. Rankiem wracasz jednak do siebie i rzeczy znów są takie jakimi mają być.

A jest tak, że Severus Snape nienawidzi Syriusza Blacka.

Znienawidziłeś go nim okazał się zdrajcą, nawet wcześniej niż Tiara Przydziału ogłosiła go odmieńcem. Znienawidziłeś go nim pierwszy raz cię publicznie obraził. Znienawidziłeś go gdy pierwszy zachwyt nie zniknął jeszcze z twojej twarzy. W pewnym sensie, jesteś mu za to wdzięczny. Ta nienawiść uczyniła cię silniejszym. Gdyby ośmioletni Syriusz Black nie pokazał ci tamtego dnia jak niewiele jesteś wart dla kogoś takiego jak on, może nigdy nie otrząsnąłbyś się z oczarowania, a ono nie było ci przecież do niczego potrzebne.

Nauczyłeś się wielu rzeczy w domu Blacków, patrząc jak twój ojciec poniża się, starając się przypodobać gospodarzom. Zrozumiałe, że jesteś nikim i że w hierarchicznym układzie zależności wiążących rodziny czystej krwi zajmujesz miejsce na samym dnie. To wtedy zacząłeś się uczyć wszystkich gorzkich prawd na temat życia i to tam zacząłeś ćwiczyć bycie posłusznym. Tamtego dnia obiecałeś sobie, że zrobisz wszystko co w twojej mocy, żeby już nigdy nie być zależnym od niczyjej łaski. Pragnąłeś nadejścia dnia, kiedy to nie będziesz musiał już być dla nikogo miły.

Można powiedzieć, że ci się udało. Gdy zbywasz milczeniem swoich uprzednich darczyńców, gdy ci, co kiedyś z ciebie drwili, giną lub odchodzą, gdy jesteś złośliwy, okrutny i niesprawiedliwy -wtedy czujesz, że coś ci się jednak w życiu udało. Dla nikogo nie musisz już być uprzejmy.

**_/Są lustra i pretensje we własnych oczach. Jest nienawiść rosnąca w siłę, coraz wyższa i prężniejsza, pnąca się ku niebiosom jak pęd winorośli. Jest obietnica i będą owoce, gorzkie albo kwaśne, niejadalne. Będą ludzie, którzy umrą kosztując ich soków. Na razie jest oskarżenie gdzieś w głębi źrenic i wstyd zbyt wielki by dać sobie z nim radę. I mantra powracająca nocą, już nigdy więcej, już nie. Nadaremno. Bo są i powtórki, odbitki i klisze i zaklęty krąg, z którego nie można się wyłamać i z którego nie ma wyjścia. Jest ekstaza tak zmieszana z bólem, że nie sposób już odróżnić jednego od drugiego, jest smak krwi na języku i wszystko to, o czym nie da się zapomnieć./ _**

Gdy zaczyn się wojna, masz jeszcze plan. Jest tyle rzeczy, których pragniesz żarłocznie i zachłannie. Tyle do zdobycia. Ta wojna to dla ciebie przede wszystkim wielka szansa; taka, która zdarza się raz w życiu. Powody, dla których przyłączyłeś się do Voldemorta nigdy nie były czysto ideologiczne; szczerze mówiąc nigdy nie dbałeś o żadne idee. Zdawałeś sobie sprawę, że prędzej czy później Mroczny Pan zwycięży i nie miałeś ochoty być wśród pokonanych. Twoje miejsce było na szczycie.

Krzyki zabijanych Mugoli nie prześladują twojej pamięci, nie nawiedzają cię duchy zabitych. Prawdopodobnie jesteś bez serca, ale dla ciebie Mugole zawsze byli jakimś innym gatunkiem. Rodzajem niebezpiecznego zwierzęcia, które za nic nie chciało zrozumieć gdzie jego miejsce. W pewnym sensie nadal tak uważasz. Z pewnością ich miejsce nie jest w twoim świecie.

Nie od razu zorientowałeś się, że Ruth nie odpowiada twoja decyzja. Ona rzadko wyrażała swoje zdanie otwarcie, jej domeną były raczej niedomówienia, metody subtelne i gładkie, morderstwa nie pozostawiające za sobą śladów. Dopiero gdy wrociłeś pewnego dnia do domu i Ruth powiedziała ci, że pogrzeb Regulusa odbędzie się za dwa dni, dostrzegłeś w jej wzroku dezaprobatę. Zastanawiasz się czy się na tobie rozczarowała. Zastanawiasz się czy jej twarz ozdobiłyby kiedyś równie głębokie bruzdy jak te, które szpeciły oblicze twojej matki.

Tamtego roku śmierć czaiła się na każdym kroku, wyglądała z okien i machała do ciebie ręką na powitanie.

Najpierw umierają twoi rodzice. Nie jesteś tym zaskoczony, bo sam przygotowałeś eliksir, którym twoja matka zabiła siebie i swojego męża. Gdy z tobą rozmawiała, wszystko to wydawało się niesłychanie logiczne, cały ten wywód twojej matki, że dla rodziny będzie lepiej jeśli zostaniesz jej ostatnim przedstawicielem, ale gdy stałeś nad ich stygnącymi ciałami poczułeś, że rzeczywistość czasami nie powinna kierować się zasadami logiki.

Potem odchodzi Regulus, zabity przez innych Śmierciożerców, gdy okazało się, że nie jest w stanie wykonać powierzonego mu zadania. To też nie jest niespodzianka. Regulus Black był zawsze odrobinę za miękki, zbyt często wahał się o parę sekund za długo. Było w nim coś niedoskonałego, coś co pozwalało ci naginać go do twojej woli. Ta sama wewnętrzna słabość nie pozwalała ci zapomnieć, że Regulus może mieć twarz swojego brata, ale nigdy nie będzie w nim tej samej stali. Wiedziałeś to od początku, powinieneś więc pewnie powstrzymać go przed przyłączeniem się do Voldemorta, ale tego nie zrobiłeś. Altruistyczne gesty nigdy nie były w twoim stylu, pozwoliłeś więc, żeby Regulus, jak grzeczny pies, podreptał za tobą w ciemność.

Parę dni po tej śmierci, zupełnie niespodziewanie, tracisz ostatnią podporę. Otwierasz drzwi sypialni i siadasz powoli obok martwego ciała swojej żony ubranego w kosztowne, żałobne szaty.

Na koniec patrzysz jak Syriusz Black znika za bramą Azkabanu. Los gorszy niż śmierć.

Gdy umiera Regulus coś w twojej rzeczywistości, w jej fundamentach, zaczyna dygotać. Nie wiesz czy ze zgrozy, z bólu czy może ze strachu. To twoja wina, mówi Ruth, a potem milknie i więcej o tym nie wspomina.

Krzyczysz na nią prze dobrą godzinę. Co ona sobie wyobraża, że co masz teraz zrobić. Od Voldemorta się nie odchodzi, tu nie zmienia się zdania. Nawet jeśli zmienisz strony i przyłączysz się do Dumbledora, to on zechce dostać coś w zamian, a ciebie nie stać na żadne opłaty jeśli twoje, albo jej życie ma być wpisane w koszty. Może i popełniłeś błąd, albo dwa, ale teraz i tak jest już za późno i jedyne co możesz to starać się utrzymać swoją rodzinę przy życiu. Robiłem i robię to wszystko, między innymi dla ciebie, mówisz jej na koniec.

Ruth nadal milczy i patrzy na ciebie uważnie.

Przez resztę wieczoru rozmawiacie o sprawach nie mających znaczenia. Nie wiesz, że następnego dnia Ruth uda się do kwatery Voldemota i narobi zamieszania próbując wykraść plan następnych ataków. Zrobi to niezgrabnie i bez finezji. Każdy kto zna ją choć trochę będzie wiedział, że musiała chcieć zostać złapana, bo inaczej nie popełniłaby takich błędów. Gdy będą ja torturować, powie, że cię nienawidzi i że nie mogła znieść jakim potworem się stałeś. Zapewni ci alibi. Nim się o tym dowiesz, znajdziesz list na stoliku obok łóżka. List będzie rzeczowy i pozbawiony dramatycznych haseł. Twoja żona napisze, że wszystko co robi, robi z premedytacją i że oto zostawia ci wolną drogę, czystą ścieżkę. Że daje ci szansę zostać kimś wielkim. Żegnaj, napisze na koniec, a ty poczujesz, że straciłeś przyjaciela.

**_/Jest przestrzeń pomiędzy ciałami, odmierzana zbyt dokładnie. Jest kontakt, którego unika się z uporem, który już dawno temu przemienił się w obsesję. Każdy gest, skinienie i słowo ma swój sens i cel. Trochę jak gra w szachy. Trochę jak taniec ze śmiercią. Oczy obserwują każde najmniejsze drgnienie. Później wszystko zostanie podliczone, w ładnym, gładkim równaniu, i wyłoniony zostanie zwycięzca. Bo to jest trochę jak gra w szachy. Trochę jak okrutna rozgrywka, która powoli i systematycznie zżera was obu od środka. Jest świadomość, że na końcu tej drogi nie będzie prawdziwych zwycięsców./ _**

Lata, które przychodzą później są niewyraźne i pozbawione ostrości, jak jakieś dawno zatarte wspomnienia, a nie teraźniejszość.

Zdobywasz pozycję, szacunek i pieniądze; bardzo rzadko bywasz miły. Twój dom stopniowo znów zarasta białymi nićmi, a ty nie robisz z tym nic, bo już dawno doszedłeś do wniosku, że nie umiesz go sobie wyobrazić bez srebrnych labiryntów pajęczyn.

Przeszłość cię prześladuje. Czasami kątem oka dostrzegasz jak w ogrodzi Ruth pochyla swoją ciemną głowę w kierunku Regulusa i słucha czegoś z napięciem. Ale kiedy obracasz się w ich stronę, nikogo już tam nie ma.

Szukasz czyjegoś odbicia w oknach obcych domów i czyjegoś ognia w jasnych oczach nieznajomych. Szukasz gniewu w objęciach ciemnowłosych mężczyzn. Nienawiści, która mogłaby znów cię rozpalić i może poczuł byś wreszcie choć cień satysfakcji.

Budzisz się czasami nocami i widzisz jak Ruth siedzi spokojnie na krześle obok twojego łóżka i taksuje cię wzrokiem. Leżysz bez ruchu, a ona powoli waży twoje porażki i zwycięstwa. Czujesz się jakbyś znów miał szesnaście lat. A potem Ruth patrzy ci prosto w oczy i znów słyszysz, tak jak kiedyś, jej rozczarowany głos. Zawiodłeś mnie.

**_/Potem wszystko jest inaczej, ale znowu tak samo jak kiedyś, jakbyście znów mieli po kilkanaście lat. Tylko kości są ostrzejsze, kanty wyraźniejsze, oczy pełne rozpaczy i szaleństwa. A mimo to, gdy palce zanurzają się pod skórę i płynie krew, znów jest tak jak kiedyś. Jakby to była pierwsza taka śmierć. Jakby nie było przestrzeni minionych lat. Nienawiść znów wraca was do życia. Jakby nie była wcale nienawiścią tylko czymś zupełnie innym. Ale jest już za późno by przyznawać się do pomyłek i nikt nikogo nie prosi o wybaczenie./_**

Gdy Syriusz Black umiera po raz drugi nie czujesz ani odrobiny żalu, nie ma w tobie ani kropli poczucia winy. Jestem zadowolony, myślisz, i nie czujesz radości ani satysfakcji.

Wieczorem wracasz do swojego domu i po omacku przechadzasz się pośród cienkich, srebrzystych nici. W końcu wracasz do łóżka i długo wpatrujesz się w ciemność. Syriusz Black niedługo wróci, myślisz, jak zwykle. Uśmiechasz się lekko do czarnej przestrzeni. Twój uśmiech jest odrobinę szalony.

Syriusz Black niedługo wróci. Z pewnością stać go na drugie zmartwychwstanie. Nie możesz się już doczekać aż znów będziesz mógł go zranić.

**/Koniec/**


End file.
